


The Voice Calling at the Bottom of the Fire

by Codeadleaf (Caeliindyvo)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Family, Reincarnation, tozanniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeliindyvo/pseuds/Codeadleaf
Summary: The fire hasn't died, not once since the fateful night Sorey and Mikleo left Elysia.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Voice Calling at the Bottom of the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Anniversary Day!   
> Check our twitter/tumblr @tozanniversary for the 5th Anniversary free mini zine!

The fire hasn't died, not once since the fateful night Sorey and Mikleo left Elysia.

Zenrus takes a long drag on his pipe, the fire in his house a comforting light in those dark hours. 

It always burned gently, when the Elysians gathered to eat. Their human child might have been away, but they simply couldn’t let go of the family tradition. Even without Sorey they would have to be careful the prickleboar population wouldn’t increase. 

“If not, Elysia will come to be known as prickleboar Forest in no time at all!” Loanna had said. 

They ate, sitting around the fire, wondering what the boys were up to. Were they eating correctly? Were they resting somewhere safe? Would they stay away from hellions like they had taught them? Sometimes the conversation would die out in a heavy silence, and the fire would sizzle louder, sending sparks flying above as if trying to cheer the Seraphim. Lawrence chuckled lightly, carefully placing another log under the cauldron. 

“Remember the first time Mason cooked for the boys? It was so bad Sorey wouldn’t stop crying!”

And they laughed, hearts a little lighter, recalling precious memories. 

Zenrus takes another drag. 

The fire would always feel warmer when Natalie was sitting close. 

It crackled with excitement when Mikleo and Sorey came back with the Squire, when they stayed all night chatting with Zenrus. And it gave off quite the nostalgic warmth when they fall asleep next to Zenrus, just like when they were little, Sorey somehow managing to trap Mikleo between his arms and the blanket. The old seraph had carded his wrinkled fingers through his precious children’s hair, heart soaring. Some things never changed. 

The light never dies out. 

Zenrus stands, tapping his pipe in the fireplace, emptying ashes. He walks toward a drawer to retrieve an old letter and reverently places it with the pipe on the bookshelf before opening the front door.

One last glance at his family sheltered in the house, the last rampart between the suffocating Malevolence creeping into their precious Elysia. The wood inside the fire cracks, like a last goodbye. Zenrus nods. 

No matter what happens once he reaches Camlann, he trusts Mason’s light to keep everyone safe and hopeful until Mikleo and Sorey come home.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all pretend Lunarre threw up Mason's soul after being kicked in the stomach. Okay? Okay!


End file.
